A Kind Heart
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: This is my first published multi chapter story and it's about Etharah so if you absolutely adore them together, you should chech this out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is LadyRedd101 back with a new story-A Special Connection. This story has mentions of suicide and actual death-good and bad. If you do not feel comfortable with reading this then please DO NOT READ IT.**

Sarah was babysitting at the Morgan's residency. There was a sudden knock at the door. "I got it," Sarah yelled. "And Ethan, please put Jane to sleep. She already took her bath."

When Sarah opened the door, she was stunned to see who it was. It was Jessie. Jessie was at the door with an evil smirk on his face. A unique feeling took place inside her belly. One she has never felt before. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it.

"What the hell do you want, Jessie?" Sarah asked inconsiderately; she wasn't showing any signs of weakness. This statement made Jessie smirk even larger. '_This can't be good' _Sarah thought_. _

"I actually did you a favor..," he said. "Which is..?" Sarah said now anxious. Jessie laughed. "Cut me some slack. I did you a solid. I killed your mother." Ethan came back downstairs in time to hear Jessie's last sentence.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER?" Sarah screamed. "She didn't do anything. This whole 'who goes with who' thing is between us. My mom had no part in this at all."

Jessie frowned. "I was trying to be nice and do you a favor." Sarah's eyes turned green with a mixture of yellow, and they were watery. "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A FUCKING FAVOR?" she shouted. She was ready to destroy Jessie. Into Bits. "Listen, Sarah. Just let me explain," Jessie pleaded. It took a while for Sarah to respond.

"You have 2 minutes," she said after a long period of silence.

"Okay. When I was walking passed your house, I heard you say 'I hate you and I wish you would just die' so I took that as my chance to get you back," Jessie rushed out.

"You IDIOT. I. Was. Helping. My Mom. PRACTICE. For. Her. PLAY. SHE IS AN ACTRESS," said a very fuming Sarah. After a moment Sarah went over what she had just said. "And what do you mean get me back?" Jessie sighed. "Look, Sarah, I still like you-a lot actually…and I would love for you to join me." "I'm not going anywhere with you. You abused me and I am NOT letting that happen anymore."

"But Sarah-" Jessie started but was cut off. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. It would be best if you just left," Sarah said with her voice sounding harsher than anyone has ever heard before. Jessie got up wordlessly and left without trying to reason with her.

When Sarah closed the door behind him, she walked to the couch and plopped down on the couch. She cried. Ethan, who had heard all of this, along with his noisy little sister, Jane, Ethan went to comfort her. Jane came shortly after. Sarah put her head down on Ethan's should, his shirt turning from dry to wet.

Later on, Ethan's parents came home to get their extra keys, just in case, and saw Sarah crying and Ethan comforting her telling her things like 'everything is going to be fine.' Jane had already gone back upstairs and fell asleep. Mrs. Morgan was the first to notice this.

She turned to Ethan when she spoke. "What's wrong with Sarah, Ethan?" Ethan sighed. "Long story," he shortly replied. "I'll tell you guys later." Sarah looked up at Ethan. "It is fine, Ethan," she choked, barely above a whisper. "You can tell them now."

Ethan looked up at his parents. "I'll explain later, but now we need to get Sarah into the guess room." Mr. Morgan had a curious look on his face. "Why? Doesn't she have to go home to her mother?"

Tears slowly started to cascade out of Sarah's eyes down her tear stained cheeks. Ethan's eyes widened. "DAD," he kept calm and remembered not to yell because he knew that would be a high level of disrespect. Ethan sighed. "I'll explain later"

Ethan's parents looked at each other then looked back at Ethan. "C'mon Sarah. Let's get you to bed. You can sleep in Ethan's room, since the guest rooms have just been painted yesterday." Sarah got up and walked sluggish up the stairs, with Ethan not far behind. He wanted to get her settled.

When she got to Ethan's room, she turned around to face Ethan and hugged him as she cried. Ethan, being the sweet, caring guy he is, immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her lean body-one hand on her head holding it in place and the other around her waist.

After a while of this, Sarah removed her head to look into his brown eyes. "Thank you…Ethan," she barely whispered. Ethan, who was lost in the moment, finally got out of his daze and said you're welcome as a response.

"Let's get you to bed," he suggested. Sarah forced a lackadaisical smile. "Okay" "You can lay in my bed…i-if you want," he stuttered. Sarah's eyebrows arched. "And where would you be sleeping?"

"On the floor…"

"You could just lay with me…" she said aloud without realizing it. When she did become conscious of the words that escaped her mouth, her hands flew up to cover it. Ethan blushed.

"If you want…that can be arranged" Sarah just kept partially grinning when she removed her hand.

**Ooooooh. Update. Well the next chapter will be posted very soon. The next three weeks are my updating days. With that being said…check EVERYDAY for an update.**

**LadyRedd101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here's chapter two. Enjoy. Oh I forgot to do the disclaimer thingamajigger thingy thing…again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire**

By this time, Ethan and Sarah were already in the bed-Sarah on the side closest to the wall and Ethan on the side closest to the door. It was 2:00 a.m. and neither Ethan nor Sarah was tired. "Thanks again, Ethan," Sarah whispered, more to herself than Ethan really. Ethan, who had heard her, smiled. "You're welcome," Ethan responded.

"You're a great friend," she commented after a while of a comfortable silence.

"So are you. I know you would do the same for me."

Sarah sighed. "Ethan, there's something I want to tell you…but I'm afraid…it might change things between us."

Ethan let out a small chuckle. "You're never going to lose me, Sarah. We're like…like best friends."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Alright…here goes everything…-"she was cut off by her phone ringing. It was Erica. Sarah opened her eyes to answer the phone.

"Hey, Erica. What's up?" Ethan heard a muffled voice on the other end which was evidently Erica. "What?" Sarah yelled partially excited and partially doubtful. "Erica, I swear, if this is some type of sick game your playing, you need to quit it. This isn't funny…Alright, I'll be there in a bite…Alright…see you as soon as possible."

"Look, Ethan, I got to go."

"What? Where? Who? Why? When? W-" Sarah shushed him with her fingers pressing softly against his lips. "Please stop asking questions. I'll explain everything later on, but for right now I have to tell your parents where I'm going." Ethan frowned. "Fine, but I'm coming with. I need to be there …j-just in case… you know…you need help…," Ethan began to blush and stutter.

"Alright. C'MON" Sarah rushed as she sped out the door with Ethan following quickly behind her, trying not to wake Jane.

"WAIT," Ethan yelled, "my parents aren't home remember? They only came to get the spare key. They won't be back home until Monday."

Sarah frowned. "Oh well. Looks like we'll have to call Grandma to babysit Jane just in case she wakes up." Ethan took out his cell phone and dialed her number as they were going outside. After Ethan got off of the phone with her, there was a bright light. Next thing they see is Grandma Weir was standing in front of them, causing them to jump.

After they explained that they had some where to be, she agreed to babysit Jane until the two of them got back. After that they got inside the car.

"So," Ethan said trying to think up a conversation. "What were you going to tell me?" Sarah quickly looked at Ethan then back to the road. "Ethan, I'll tell you later, but right now is super serious. I need to gather my thoughts together right now."

"Ok," Ethan started," Ya wanna listen to some tunes?" "Look, Ethan, I need you to shut up. You are talking entirely too much for my liking. Do you know how to do that or do I need to teach you?' Sarah snapped.

Ethan flinched at her tone and insolence. The only time he heard her speak in that tone was when Jessie had mentioned killing her mother yesterday. He didn't expected her to use that tone on him. "Just trying to lighten the mood," Ethan muttered with a frown as he stared out the window.

Sarah let out a breath before replying. "Look, Ethan, I'm sorry. It's just that…a lot's going on right now and it's a lot to handle, you know? I really didn't mean to snap at you like that; it was just one of those spur-of-the-moment type things, honestly"

"I forgive you," Ethan replied, "I can only imagine what you're going through. I should have let you think for a bit so you could clear your thoughts. I'm sorry too."

Sarah smiled, and you could see her lustrous whites in the dark. "You're so caring and sympathetic," she thought aloud without even thinking it through. Ethan smiled. "And you're a great friend," Ethan commented.

The rest of the ride was a relaxed, contented silence that they both enjoyed.

**Alright guys that was chapter two. Sorry if it's short, but the next chapter will either be updated tomorrow or later on tonight. Review and tell me what you think.**

**LadyRedd101**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three of A Kind Heart. Since I didn't have school today, I thought I should update. On chapter one I realized that instead of A Kind Heart, I put A Special Connection. That was the original title of the story, but I decided to change it. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire**

When they finally arrived, Sarah rushed Ethan out of the car. She used her vampire speed to meet Erica at the designated area. "What's going on," asked a very perplexed Ethan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why is he here, Sarah?" Erica asked.

Sarah just stared at Erica. "Just because he may not be your friend doesn't mean he's not mine. I need him to be here." "Alright listen up, dork, Sarah may or may not have told you this, but her mom was killed by Jessie-," Erica started, but was interrupted by Sarah.

"How do you know? I didn't tell you."

"I saw the whole thing."

Sarah began to tear. "And you didn't stop him?"

"I tried to, Sare, but Jessie somehow sensed me coming and put up a force field. When I attacked, I just bounced right off of it and went flying into the woods. After I got back Jessie was already gone so I called the White Chapel Police Department; that's when I was about to leave, but your mom started to breathe. She begged be not to leave. I kept trying to reason with her and tell her that I needed to get you; she just wouldn't budge. She said that she doesn't want you to see her like that-all stabbed and bloody. So it turns out that Jessie didn't completely kill her. She just needs surgery on her stomach tissues and legs, then she'll just need a wheel chair, and she can be released after six days. I called you so we can go check on her together, since they just finished surgery two hours ago."

Sarah smiled. "So basically what you're saying is my mom isn't dead?"

Erica nodded. "Precisely."

"Well…let's go. What are we waiting for?"

"Are we taking your car or my car?" Erica asked. "We can take yours," Sarah replied. Ethan was kind of nervous. He never met Sarah's mother. What if she doesn't like him? What if she bands Sarah from ever seeing him again? What if she makes Sarah quit her babysitting job? Ethan pushed all of these questions to the back of his head as realized Sarah trying to get his attention. "What's up, E?" she asked. "You've been spacing out a lot. Everything good?" Ethan nodded with hesitation. "Just worried. What if she doesn't like me? What if she bands you from ever seeing me again? What if you have to quit your babysitting job? What if you never see me again? What-" "Ethan stop worrying so much. Everything going to be fine and plus. My mom's very understanding. She'll never take you away from me. It'll be like taking away my life. You don't have to be afraid of losing me-ever," Sarah elucidated.

Ethan couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks, Sare. Now, we have a mother to get to. Let's go." Erica, who was watching this whole thing, rolled her eyes. '_It's so obvious that they like each other more than a friend. They need to get together already. Maybe I can play match maker…-' _Erica was ripped out of her thoughts by Ethan asking where she parked her car. Erica flipped her head behind her at the same time she said over there. "It's in the north corner of this parking lot. Sarah should know what it looks like." "Okay…you okay?" Erica smirked. "Shouldn't you be worrying about Sarah?" Ethan went red in the face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He was looking everywhere but at Erica. Erica scoffed. "Please. I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Ethan was confused. "What?" "Doesn't matter. Let's just go before Sarah gets mad."

"Okay." And with that, they went to the car.

**Alright so. How was that? Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Sorry for the lack of updating. This week may be my last update for who knows how long. Sorry guys. Long story short-mom: USNR, gone for three weeks, stayed at my grandma's for those three weeks, my brothers hogged the computer and my grandma THINKS I might break the other computer, mom's coming back, and she won't give me the password to her laptop, my brother's laptop doesn't have Microsoft word since he somehow deleted it, and I took advantage of this time. This chapter probably sucks because I wrote it in school. Anyways, here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Chapter Four**

"It took you two long enough," Sarah muttered under her breath before as they were getting into the car. Erica smirked. "You jelly (jealous)?" Ethan blushed as Sarah suddenly took interest in the floor of the car. When Erica got no response from the two, she smiled.

After a while, they finally got to the hospital. When they got parked, there was no trace of Sarah except for the abrupt gush of wind and the sound of the car door shutting with a loud BAM! As Ethan and Erica both turned around, they gave a slight jump and a gasp. Sarah was sitting on the hood of the car, fixing her eyes on them through the thin glass.

Sarah grew impatient as both Ethan and Erica were taking their sweet time getting out of the car. "Hurry Up!" she yelled out of frustration very loudly. So loud that other people in the parking lot waaaay on the other side were staring at her like she was some sort of mutant with three extra heads. "Sorry," she called out to the people eyeing her misgiving. "Talking to these SLOWPOKES over here," she said with her voice slightly raising at the word slowpokes, and then falling after it.

"Ah quit your yappin' would ya? You need to chillax. Take a chill pill or something," replied Erica. "You sound like my grandpa," said Sarah in hushed yell since she was so far away now. By the time Ethan and Erica FINALLY reached Sarah, Ethan said, "Look, Sarah, I know you're excited to see your mom, but calm down. She could die any moment now. You heard Erica. She said she was all beat up and stabbed. Don't get your hopes up." When he finished talking, reality hit him and his eyes grew wide. Sarah's face fell after she let what Ethan said process in her brain. "You're right," she murmured before walking away.

Ethan was about to proceed to go after her, but Erica stopped him. "You really have away with words don't you, nerd?" Ethan frowned then made a futile attempt to run after her again, but he came crashing down to the ground thanks to Erica's foot. Before Ethan's face could collide into the ground, Erica used her super speed to catch him. "She needs to cool off. That's all. If I know my best friend, nothing like that could bring her down." Erica grinned as she continued. "She could never stay mad at her…lover."

Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked passed Erica with a slight blush. "Let's just go," he grumbled.

By the time Ethan and Erica got there, Sarah was already talking to the nurse at the front desk. "Yes. She woke up an hour or so ago (hahaha…it is so rhymie). Just give me your name." Sarah just stood there. "My name is Sarah." The nurse smiled. "Last name too, sweetheart." Sarah hated using her last name. "Knight," she whispered only loud enough for the nurse to hear and Erica, thanks to her vampire hearing ability.

The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry, dear, but she strictly forbids you from entering. She doesn't want to see you. She said keep you away."

**Hmmmm. What do you think of THAT cliffhanger? I KNOW that chapter was short, but do not fear. Another chapter is soon to be here. Yea I know. I have seen Underdog waaaay to many times. The next chapter will be posted along with a different story…soon. Sooner than you'd ever imagine.**

**LadyRedd101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys. This is chapter 5 of A Kind Heart. I would tell you things about it, but…that would ruin the surprise and you could just read it. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire**

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled. "THAT'S MY MOM…" Sarah calmed down a little. She whispered the last part. "….why doesn't she want to see me." Erica walked over and leaned over the desk. When she saw the paper that the old lady behind the desk was looking at, she smirked.

Ethan slowly walked up to Sarah and rubbed small circles on her back. "Ummmm excuse me, ma'am. The paper that you're looking at sais ESPECIALLY let Sarah Knight in. Not don't let Sarah Knight in. The other paper sais don't let Jessie in," Erica stated with an understanding look on her face. The nurse picked up her glasses and put them on. When she read it, she detected that Erica was indeed right.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry ma'am. This young lady right here is completely right." Sarah forced a smile. "Don't sweat it. No big deal. Everything is fine." The old front desk lady smiled back. "Your mother, Sarah, is in room 33b on the 2nd floor." Sarah nodded. "Thanks."

As they were walking, they saw a handsome boy that looked around Sarah and Erica's ages. When he saw them, he winked at Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes, and Ethan growled and glared at him. The moment he saw Ethan glaring at him in such a way, he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, dude," he muttered as he walked passed Ethan; now Ethan was smiling beyond belief.

The trio soon found their way to the door and were all standing in front of room 33b on the second floor. Sarah raised a hand to knock on the door. They all heard a faint voice saying "Come in." They did as they were told.

Sarah slowly walked in and a big smile slowly plastered across her face as well as her mom. "Hey mom," Sarah said in a soft voice, afraid that if she spoke too loud, it could damage her mom's fragile little ears. "Hey, baby," came Sarah's mom's, Kierra Knight, voice. Her voice sounded guttural and hoarse. "Come sit next to me and give me a hug," she continued as she patted the empty space next to her. Sarah walked over to her mother and gently sat on the bed, hugging her.

After they pulled away from each other, they both smiled. "How ya feeling, mommy?" Sarah asked. Kierra's face fell. "I'm not doing well baby. I'm afraid you'll have to move on without me," she replied avoiding her daughter's gaze. "W-What do you mean? You can't…leave. Mom, how am I supposed to break the news to CJ? He's only 5. It'll break his heart. I-I can't do that to him. I-I…just-" Sarah started, but stopped herself when she saw her mom's heart rate monitor get lower with every word she said. "You can't die, mom. Don't leave me…please," Sarah whispered. Her mom had her own tears flowing out of her eyes. "I know baby. I know. You'll have to figure out a way to break the news to little CJ. Whatever you do, just don't hide it from him. And you're already emancipated so you could have the house. It's written in my will to give the house to you before I leave the earth." There was a long pause.

The heart monitor got lower and lower.

"Before I die, Sarah, I want to say something to you." Sarah stared at her speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say, but her mom continued anyway. "I know that Jessie was the one who stabbed me. I just want to say that I told you that dating that son of a bitch, Jessie, wasn't a good idea."

Flat line.

"Mom, MOM," Sarah yelled. "Don't leave me…please!" She yelled again. At that exact moment, nurses and doctors came rushing in with fancy equipment. They rubbed the shocker things together and pressed them tightly against her chest with continuous repetitions of the word "clear". The doctor took off his gloves and mask after he set the shocker thing down. "I'm sorry, kids, but I'm afraid that…she won't make it," he said sadly. Sarah ran out of the hospital and plopped herself down on the bench outside. Erica and Ethan quickly thanked the doctor for his help then chased after Sarah.

Ethan sat down on her left side and Erica sat on her right. She lifted her hands out of her hands to cry on Erica's shoulder. "It's okay, hun. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about anything. We'll help you through this. We all are your shoulder to lean on. Things will get better." Sarah looked into Erica's eyes. "Thanks…, Erica," she managed. Erica nodded. "Anytime."

After a long moment, Sarah got herself together. She swung an arm around both of her friends in appreciation. "You guys are awesome. That's why you two are my best friends," Sarah sniffled.

"And if it weren't for you two, I would be losing it completely, but-" She was cut off by the sudden ringing of her phone. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah," said the other voice.

Her teeth gritted. "What do you want?"

The other voice said, "I have your brother and if you want him, come to the grave yard at exactly 11:00."

"Let me speak to him!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah?" came CJ's voice from the other side of the phone. "I'm scared. Please help me. He's a monster." Sarah heard a shrill scream. "CJ? What happened?" Sarah gritted her teeth. "What'd he do to you?" CJ was crying. "H-he squeezed m-me, Sarah." Jessie snatched the phone back. "You have 'til midnight. Good-bye."

**So? Did you like it? Do you guys think I'm using too many complex sentences? Next chapter will be posted very, very soon. Review. Thank you all for your reading and support.**

**LadyRedd101**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 2. Read, review, enjoy, and whatever else you want. And don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire**

"COME ON!" Sarah yelled as she ran past Ethan and Erica. "What's going on?" Ethan and Erica asked simultaneously. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to go get Benny and Rory for back-up."

"Done," said Rory, who had just appeared at their side causing Ethan to yell. Benny was frowning. "We're NOT back-up. We're as equal to this team as you are, Sarah." Sarah sighed once again that night. "Sorry," she muttered before turning around. "Now come on." Benny's frown turned into a smile. "Rory was right. Sneaking up on people is fun! You should have seen your facial expression and-" Benny was cut off by Erica slapping him upside his head. "Not now." Erica's facial appearance softened. "Sarah's going through a lot right now," she said turning towards her best friend, now rubbing small circles up and down her back.

"I hope you all had a good night sleep, because we're going to be up all night," she continued. "Wait…so you know what's going on? How? I was here the whole time, and Sarah didn't explain what happened yet," Ethan said. Benny smacked his teeth. "Did you ever think about vampire hearing?"

"You're wasting time!" Sarah suddenly snapped. Sarah shook her head then turned to go to her car, but she was stopped, causing her body to stiffen. "Don't worry, Sarah. We'll save CJ in time. We won't let Jessie hut him." Ethan said. "I won't let him hurt CJ." Sarah could only nod slowly.

They all started to walk to Sarah's car. "Okay. I know you guys may be confused since none of you know who CJ is-" "Right about that," Benny muttered. "Yea. It better not be no _boyfriend _I'm risking MY life for," Rory commented. "Guys listen!" Ethan yelled, interrupting Rory and Benny's conversation. They looked up to see an agitated Erica, a pissed Ethan, and Sarah glaring at them.

"CJ is not my boyfriend," Sarah commented.

"Oh he's Erica's boyfriend?" Rory asked. Rory and Benny turned to face Erica. "I'm going to teach this CJ guy a lesson. He's not…big…is he?"

"GUYS!" Sarah yelled this time. Now they were getting in the car.

"CJ is no one's boyfriend. CJ is her five year old brother…and Jessie has him hostage," Erica finished for her. "We all just left the hospital because…because," Erica continued. She didn't know if Sarah wanted them to know or not so she looked at her for approval. Sarah nodded leisurely as she started the car and backed out of the parking lot. "We're here because Sarah mom just died. When we got here, she was still alive, but she just died. Jessie stabbed her; he was trying to kill her. I don't know why though." All heads turned to Sarah. "He overheard my mom and me practicing for a play-she is an actress. Or she was an actress. Anyway, he got the wrong idea when he heard me saying I wish she was dead. He thought I actually wanted her to be dead, but I was saying the role of another character. He ended up killing her. He then went over to Ethan's house, where I was babysitting, and told me that the only reason he killed her was to make me happy and blah, blah, blah, blah, bleh," Sarah continued.

Ethan, Benny, and Rory had serious visages. "Well were here…at the graveyard," Sarah broadcasted. Ethan knew he had to come clean. Just in case they never made it out alive. "Sarah…it's only 11:17," Ethan said as he looked at his watch. "Can I talk to you for a minute…alone" Benny, Rory, and even Erica smirked at the same time. "We'll be outside," said Erica. "Awwwwww," Benny pouted. "Why can't we stay in here and listen in?" "Because Ethan said _alone, _Benny," Erica said as she pulled both Benny and Rory by a single ear, leading them out. "Why are you pulling me by my ear? I was coming," Rory complained.

"Well, Sarah, I know that I might not make it out alive. So I uh…I-I," looked down at his lap and avoided her gaze. "I l-like you…more than a friend." Ethan looked up to see Sarah with a shocked expression on her face. "I see that you find it…weird and nasty…," he said as he looked back down at his lap. "Well…I guess I should have saw this coming. I understand that you don't feel the same way. I'll just go," Ethan whispered. He opened the door and tried to get out, but he felt Sarah's hand enclose tightly around his wrist. He turned around and felt a soft pair of lips connect with his.

**The next chapter is coming. Like I said before, do NOT forget to review this or any other chapter. **

**LadyRedd101**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is LadyRedd101 back with the seventh chapter of A Kind Heart. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A HUGE thank you to all of the awesome people who reviewed as well as those who just read it. Here is chapter seven-the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

Ethan was shocked, but melted into the kiss. Sarah was shocked too. She didn't know that he would confess his feelings for her-not at a time like this. She always knew he had this huge crush on her. It was so obvious. All he had to do was make his move then they would have been together already.

The feel of Sarah's lips on Ethan's for the first time was not like anything he had ever experienced in his life. They both knew that they wanted to continue further into the kiss and make it more explicit, but, unfortunately, they had to save CJ and kill Jessie once (or a second time) and for all.

Sarah pulled away and opened her eyes. The blood raised to Ethan's cheeks faster than anyone can blink. Sarah smiled a little at his awestruck expression. When Ethan's cheeks turned back to their normal shade of color, Ethan opened his mouth, ready to speak, but at the same time, he was lost for words. He finally found his voice. "Sarah, I thought you found it…unusual and awkward that I l-like you," Ethan started and also cut off by Sarah. "If I found it unusual I wouldn't have kissed you, would I?" she asked. Ethan's eyes lit up. "I suppose not." Sarah grew slightly confused. "What do you mean you 'suppose' not?" Ethan stared out the window with his eyes not really focusing on anything. "I mean…you could have been…pretending…so I wouldn't get my feelings hurt…yet."

"Why would I do that? That just means it'll hurt you more in the end…and I can't stand seeing you hurt…even if that means I have to get hurt in the process."

"If you get hurt that'll hurt me more than anything in the world…"

"Well prepare to get hurt then," Sarah whispered.

"We can beat and defeat Jessie, Sarah. I know it. It's like I can feel it," Ethan replied confidently.

Sarah was about to comment on that, but was cut off by Erica tapping on the window. Sarah rolled down the dark tented windows of her red dodge magnum car. "Yeah?" Sarah asked.

Erica swallowed a big lump in her throat. "It's time," she whispered.

Ethan and Sarah hastily exchanged glances. "Let's go," Sarah whispered to Ethan before they both emerged from the car, both lifting opening up the suicide doors in unison. Ethan walked around the car to reach Sarah. Sarah reached over and took Ethan's hand in hers. Ethan gave her a quick nod then stepped forward towards the graveyard.

Sarah entered first with Ethan a small distance behind her. Next came Erica. Then Benny. Ethan ran back out of the graveyard. He ran all the way back to Sarah's car.

Sarah noticed Ethan's absence.

'_Great'. _She thought._ 'Just great. Now I'll die without him…Was he lying about what he said back in my car? Does he even…care about me?'_

Sarah shook her head as if it would get the thoughts to go away.

'_He had to mean it…he just had to'_

Sarah's head snapped up as she heard familiar laughter followed by a yelp. Her expression immediately turned into an icy glare. It was that annoying exasperation.Jessie. Why couldn't he just die already and go where he belongs? Wait. Who is the other person?

"CJ," Sarah yelled through the graveyard. "Jessie, I strongly suggest that you back the-" Sarah cut herself off, knowing that CJ would hear her and that isn't something you would want him to say. "I strongly suggest you back away from CJ"

Jessie chuckled with his "evil" laugh. "I don't think so, _Sarah,_" he replied. "I plan to take out your entire_ including _Weir…Erica…and most importantly, your geek. Morgan."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "If you even hurt CJ, I swear I'll kill you…again."

Jessie smiled. "Watch me." In a flash, Jessie was exactly 10 feet away from Sarah, twisting CJ's arm behind his back in the process. There was a loud, stomach-turning crack followed by a-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**," screamed CJ, his voice slightly strained and cracking. "You sick moron," came Erica's voice from the other side of the graveyard. "It's on." But before Erica could even do anything, Sarah was already in Jessie's face, throwing punches. "Sarah!" Erica shouted, "You can't take Jessie on by yourself. You haven't had a blood substitute, real blood, or animal blood in 3 days." Sarah wasn't listening. She wanted to go all out. She just wanted CJ to be alright and have Jessie disintegrate off the face of the Earth.

Jessie shoved CJ to the side roughly before catching Sarah's fist and turning it to the right-completely causing her feet to rise of the ground and do a cart-wheel in mid-air. Well, that was what he intended to do, but before Sarah's feet touched the ground, she kicked Jessie square in the chest, sending him backwards. Before Jessie could fully fly backwards, he grabbed a hold of Sarah's ankle and pulled her with him. Jessie turned in the air and pinned Sarah to the ground with his arms latched onto her wrists while digging his nails in her skin. "You stupid, stupid girl Sarah," Jessie growled. ""You could have had it all…a living mom…nice house and car…all the blood you want…a boyfriend with devilishly handsome looks, but no. You wanted it this way so you got it this way." Jessie lifted one of his hands and moved it over her eyes as she stared at him cautiously. "Invisibilis manu vinculis," he muttered. Benny's eyes widened. "I know that incantation," he whispered to Erica. He gasped. "That's the 'invisible hand chains' spell. It puts invisible chains on your hands to tie you to whatever the person who said the spell wants. The chains are unbreakable to any supernatural being except one-a vampyras," he continued. "What the heck is that?" she asked as she watched in horror as Jessie repeatedly slapped Sarah across the face. She would have helped, but Jessie somehow managed to glue their feet to the ground with his sick, twisted mind.

"A vampyras is a supernatural being that can be mixed with anything," Benny continued. "Anyone can be a vampyras and I think that Jessie is part vampyras, since he doesn't hold all the abilities that they can. Vampyras-" Benny stopped short as he saw Ethan sprinting back through the graveyard with Benny's grandma's old spellbook, holy water bombs, a tanning light, and a lot of stakes. Erica turned around to see what Benny was staring at. "We'll finish this conversation later," she said.

Ethan threw Benny his spellbook and proceeded to sprint towards Jessie. Jessie and Sarah were so caught up in their fight that neither of them saw Ethan until it was too late. Ethan smacked Jessie on the side of his neck making his skin burn. Before Jessie could move his hands to the tanning light, Sarah kicked Jessie in "his area", unfortunately, Jessie bumped into Ethan, causing Ethan to drop the tanning light. Before Ethan could pick it up, Jessie did and threw it into the nearby woods. Ethan groaned before sprinting off again, but Jessie tripped him and glued his entire body to the ground. As Ethan struggled to get up, Jessie flashed over to CJ. "Don't you dare touch him, Jessie," Sarah growled. "And what are you going to do about it if I do? You're chained to the ground." Jessie went over to CJ and kicked him in the chest. This made him cry even louder and that was the last straw. Sarah's eyes turned red and she flew up into the air, breaking the chains. Jessie, Benny, and Erica were all in a state of shock.

"How is she doing that?" Erica whispered to Benny. Benny, who was still in shock, snapped out of amusement and widened his eyes, "You remember what I was telling you about earlier?"

Erica slowly nodded. "A vampyras…?" Benny nodded. "So…?" Erica gasped. "So Sarah is a vampyras…how could she not tell ME? HER BESTFRIEND? Sarah is so not getting off the hook for this one. What the-" "ERICA, SHE DIDN'T KNOW!" Benny yelled, trying to calm her down. "She probably doesn't even know what's going on…I'm sure of it." Benny grinned. "Now say it with me: "Ohhhhh." Erica "rewarded" Benny with a smack to the back of the head. "Shut-up," she muttered.

Erica and Benny turned to face Sarah and Jessie when they heard a grunt. They were surprised when they turned around. Jessie was gone and Sarah was still 2 feet off the ground, her eyes green. Benny just walked over here. "Benny! How are you moving? You said that he glued our feet to the ground," Erica said. "Yea, but he's dead. The spell automatically wears off," Benny replied.

Ethan got to his feet and rushed over to Sarah, whose eyes were still green. "Sarah! You did it! You beat Jessie all by yourself!" Ethan frowned when Sarah didn't reply or do her futile "victory dance". "Sarah?...Sarah?…SARAH!" Ethan yelled. Sarah, with her eyes still green by the way, fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Benny, what's wrong with her?" Benny frowned. "I don't know. Let's take her to Grandma." Ethan lifted up Sarah and Erica picked up CJ. They all ran to Sarah's car and hoped in. Ethan turned around alarmed and alert. "Wait. Where's Rory?"

"Erica and I sent him home to protect Jane and-"

"JANE," Ethan suddenly screamed. "We have to go. _Now_."

Erica sped down the roads and made it back to Ethan's house in less than 45 minutes. Benny and Erica carefully lifted CJ and Sarah from the back seat while Ethan fumbled around in his pocket for his key. When Ethan finally opened the door, Grandma Weir was in the living room taking interest in a television show.

"Jane is still asleep, Ethan. She never woke up," she said. Ethan let out a sigh of relief. "Great, but something strange happened to Sarah."

"Well what happened, dear?" Erica and Benny walked in and placed CJ and Sarah on the couch. Benny's grandma gasped as she stood up and took in the scene before her eyes. "Well, her eyes turned green, she flew up real high, came back down 'til she was approximately 2 feet off the ground, she kicked Jessie's butt single handedly, then she finally passed out. That's when we bought her here," Benny said. "Whoa," said Rory. "Are they gonna be alright?" Erica suddenly blurted. "I can't lose Sarah. She's my best friend. And CJ's like the little brother I never had. If I…If I _Lose_ them then I don't know where I'd be. Please say they'll be alright," she begged. She was now on the verge of crying and, believe you me, **(a/n: that's what my French teacher says)** that was a first. Nobody had ever seen her cry. She never liked to show when she was hurting-with an exception of Sarah, Sarah's mom, her mom, and her dad.

Grandma smiled. "Calm down, deary. They both will be fine. I'll explain the whole Sarah situation when she wakes up, but CJ looks like he has a broken arm. There is a healing spell to repair broken and sprained bones." Benny grew eager. "I'll do it," he exclaimed.

"NO," everyone yelled except Benny. All _five _of them. Ethan and Erica turned around and gasped. "Sarah!" Erica yelled, giving her best-friend a bone-crushing hug. "Ow, Erica, jeez. Ease up with the bear hugs. My back hurts from falling on the ground," Sarah said. Benny gasped. "You remember? Bu-but…how?" Sarah shrugged. "I could still hear you guys and was well aware of what was going on. I just couldn't move or see; then I fell. Couldn't really talk either 'til bout 10 seconds ago," she replied.

"Wellllll…since we are sure Sarah's awake, said Rory, tell us about Sarah. What type of thing is she? Ooh is she a yellow monkey in disguise? Or should I call Sarah an it? Is it an outer space jelly bean that can shape shift into anything? Ooh, ooh or is it a-"

"Rory," Sarah abruptly snapped. "I am not an it and if you call me that again, I'll take a stake and shove it so far up your a-" "Sarah!" Erica screeched. "You should know not to take the dork seriously. What's with you? You usually just ignore it."

Grandma Weir rolled her eyes. "Her powers make her a bit bipolar and over reactive. Once she understands the whole process, she'll be fine."

"What process?" Sarah said frenetically. "The process of a Vampyras," Grandma replied. "Now all of you sit. I'll cast that bone healer spell on CJ, and then I'll explain everything." Grandma turned towards CJ, who was lying comfortably on the couch. "CJ," Sarah whispered softly in a pained voice. "After I cast the spell," he'll wake up. Be ready for screaming." Sarah's head snapped up. "Screaming?"

"Yes, dear. Screaming. It'll be an excited scream," she said. Sarah smiled as Grandma sited the spell. "OS senator incantatores, figere hoc puer," she whispered, holding a hand above CJ's broken arm. In 5 seconds, CJ woke up.

"SARAH!" he exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up off the couch and practically flew into his beloved sister's arms. Luckily, she caught him. Sarah kissed CJ on the forehead. CJ looked around the room. "Hey Sarah?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?"

"Where's mommy?"

Sarah completely froze. "Uh you see what had happened was," Sarah began then she sighed, putting CJ on the floor. She squatted next to him looking him directly in the eyes. She then closed her eyes. When she opened them, her expression looked pained, but she tried to maintain a strong face. She had to be strong for CJ. "Cedric, don't be upset, but mommy…m-mommy...she's-she's in a b-better place now." CJ blinked his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on, but didn't want to believe it. "W-what are you saying, Sarah?" he asked. Sarah let out an unsteady breath. "CJ, that horrible person who _kidnapped_ you…he…he k-killed her. He…I…we killed him though so d-don't be scared. It'll never happen again." She said. "B-but Sarah. I thought you killed him already," he said. "Well CJ, w-we did, but he escaped the box, the…the Cubile Animus. _Somebody_ brought him b-back to life," she explained, still hurt about all that happened. "Who?" CJ asked. Everyone thought he would be freaking out. For a kid who threw a temper tantrum because he dropped a crayon on the floor, he sure was taking this well. Nobody, except Sarah, knew that CJ was really torn on the inside. "It-it was-" "It was us," Benny interrupted. Nobody had ever seen him so serious. He was always the jokester. "It was E, Me, and Rory." CJ stared at Ethan and Benny, since Rory had left. He had to meet his curfew.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MOMMY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE," he yelled. He charged for them, but Sarah pulled his wrist. She looked at CJ, but CJ aborted the gaze. "CJ, look at me," Sarah commanded. Her voice was so stern and serious that he had to look at her, afraid of what would happen if he didn't, though he already knew that Sarah couldn't even think about hurting him. When CJ looked, tears were going 70 miles per hour down his face. "It wasn't their fault, alright? It was just a big misunderstanding. Do you understand me?" she asked. "Yes," he grumbled. "Hey Listen. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here and Erica's here." Ethan, who was looking at the ground, snapped his head up. "I'm here as well," he said. Sarah looked over at him and grimaced. She mouthed a "thank you" to Ethan. This caused Ethan to smile. "I'm here too," said Benny. "Count me in," said Rory.

"AHHHH," Screamed Ethan, Benny, and CJ. "Don't. DO THAT," screamed Ethan. "BOO-YAH," Rory yelled. "I'm here too," said Grandma. "You too can cry on my shoulder, Sarah." Sarah nodded. "I can comfort you guys too." Everyone turned towards the staircase to see Jane sitting on the second to last step from the bottom. "Jane how long have you been there?" asked Ethan. "Since everyone yelled 'NO'," she smirked. "Jane, you can't tell mom and dad about this. I'll do whatever you want," begged Ethan.

"And I'll get fired," Sarah whispered. "NOOOO," Jane screamed. "I won't tell!"

Sarah laughed. Everyone smiled. Benny, being a, well, Benny, yelled, "YES! WE GOT SARAH TO LAUGH. SCORE!" Everyone erupted into giggles. After the laughter died down, grandma left, pulling an unwilling Benny along with her by the ear. "See you guys tomorrow," he yelled as he was being pulled out the door.

"Well c'mon CJ. Time for bed," Sarah said. Erica stood up and said I'll be back. She flashed out of the house, the door closing behind her. Sarah ensued to lift CJ up off the couch and carry him up the stairs. "Yeah, Jane. Let's get you to bed too," Ethan said. "It's been a long night." When Ethan placed Jane in her bed, he went to the guest room to check on Sarah and CJ.

Knock, knock.

"It's open," came Sarah's voice from the other side. When he opened the door, he saw CJ on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. "CJ put on your PJ's," Sarah said escorting Ethan out of the room then coming out behind him. "Yea?" Sarah asked. "I was just seeing if you guys needed anything," he said casually. "Nah we're good," she said. "Oh. Well, g-goodnight," he said. "Ethan, you and I both know that we aren't going to bed right now," Sarah smirked. Ethan smiled. "You know me so well. I was actually going to watch a movie. Would you like to…like to…d-do y-you want to j-join m-me?" Sarah smiled. "I would love to," she replied kissing his cheek. Ethan's eyes widened as he blushed deeply. "Sarah," CJ called. "Coming!" she called back. "You can pick the movie," she said to Ethan.

When Ethan went down stairs, Erica was on the couch in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm spending the night," she said. "Well, can you go keep CJ company?" he asked hopefully. "Ohhhhh. I see. You," Erica teased pointing a finger at Ethan as she continued, "want to get your flirt on with my best-friend." Ethan blushed causing Erica to laugh. Sarah came back downstairs in a green-lantern-green tank-top and boy shorts on along with some white house-shoes with bunnies on them. "CJ's asleep. Oh hey Erica. Wassup?" she asked. "Oh nothing," she said smirking. "Seriously Erica. What's going on?" she said getting angry impulsively.

"I was just leaving to tell you good night," Erica smirked. "Ohhhhh. You think I'm flirting with-

"Shut-up," she muttered. Erica looked at the time. "Well I'm going to grab a bite to eat then head on home. Good Night." Erica then left.

"So…," Ethan started, but trailed off.

"So," Sarah said in reply.

"About what happened…in your car," Ethan said with a slight blush, but tried to cover it up with a goofy grin. Sarah looked away. If she was human, she would've been blushing a deep shade a red. She chuckled nervously. "What about…that?" she asked, her voice an octave higher.

"You know you like me, Sarah. Why deny it?" Ethan asked; he actually wasn't nervous when talking to Sarah. He knew _he _had_ her _nervous. Sarah rolled her eyes. "I never denied anything," she muttered.

He walked over to her and grinned. When Ethan took her chin in his hand, Sarah looked up stunned. He leaned down until he was only a breath away. Sarah looked into his eyes then immediately closed them. Ethan's lips were soon enough on Sarah's. Then kiss was slow at first, but it soon turned passionate and more loving by the second. "SARAH!" Sarah and Ethan broke away when the sound of CJ's voice reached their ears. "I better go see what he wants," Sarah whispered, not noticing Ethan's glowing eyes. After Sarah came back, Ethan was sitting on the couch watching television.

"What did he want?" Ethan asked with curiosity in his voice.

"He wanted me to tuck him in, give him a good night kiss, and pray with him," Sarah replied. "The usual." Ethan smiled. "You show a lot of love for CJ. Sarah, you're going to be a great mom."

Sarah looked confused. "Mom?" "Yeah, Sarah…" He walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "A mom."

"I saw it in my vision."

**THAT WAS HORRIBLE! I'm so sorry for the sucky ending. I really didn't know how to end this chapter. Oh and if you didn't get the part when Ethan said he saw it in his vision, he had a vision when Sarah went upstairs. In the vision he was standing next to Sarah in the doorway of a house watching a little girl getting on the bus. She resembled Ethan and Sarah a lot. I couldn't really figure out a way to put that into the story.**


End file.
